minderiayoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
MinderiaYT
Profile History (Mar. 2019 - Present) MinderiaYT_(2019).png|Default Profile Picture MinderiaYT_-_Discord_(2019).png|Default Profile Picture of Discord MinderiaYT2_(2019).png|Default Profile Picture of the Second Channel MinderiaYT2_-_Discord_(2019).png|Default Profile Picture of the Second Discord Account MinderiaYT3_(2019).png|Default Profile Picture of the Third Channel MinderiaYT3_-_Discord_(2019).png|Default Profile Picture of the Third Discord Account MinderiaYT4_(2019).png|Default Profile Picture of the Fourth Channel MinderiaYT4_-_Discord_(2019).png|Default Profile Picture of the Fourth Discord Account MinderiaYT_Blank_Logo_(2019).png|Blank Default Logo, Wikia, Minderia Entertainment, Minderia Playcenter & Forum Avatar HlXoVIyUJivndiIouZxu.png|TotalFreedom Avatar (Minecraft Skin avatar after Prototypes) Profile History (Feb. 2017 - Mar. 2019) MinderiaBlank.png|Blank Default Logo/Discord Server Avatar Apr. 2017-Sep. 2017, Wikia&Forum Avatar MinderiaYT-MDN_Dec_28.png|Default Profile Picture, but with MDN MinderiaYT_Dec_27.png|The Main Avatar of MinderiaYoutuber Channel MinderiaYT2_Dec_27.png|The Main Avatar of the Second Channel MinderiaYT3_Dec_27.png|The Main Avatar of the Third Channel MinderiaYT4.png|The Main Avatar of the Fourth Channel MinderiaYT-Discord_Dec_28.png|Default Profile Picture of Discord MinderiaYT2-Discord_Dec_28.png|The Main Avatar of the Second Discord Account MinderiaYT3-Discord_Dec_28.png|The Main Avatar of the Third Discord Account MinderiaYT4-Discord.png|The Main Avatar of the Fourth Discord Account TotalFreedom-MinderiaYT-2017.png|Default TotalFreedom Profile Picture until 2019 MinderiaYoutuber_Generic.png|The Generic Logo of Minderia (Feb. 2017-Dec. 2017), Discord Avatar (Feb. 2017-Sep. 2017) MinderiaYoutuber_Steam.png|Default Profile Picture of Steam (Feb. 2017-Dec. 2017) MinderiaYoutuber.png|The Main Avatar of MinderiaYoutuber Channel (Feb. 2017-Dec. 2017) MinderiaYoutuber2.png|The Main Avatar of the Second Channel (Feb. 2017-Dec. 2017) MinderiaYoutuber3.png|The Main Avatar of the Third Channel (Feb. 2017-Dec. 2017) MinderiaYoutuber_Discord.png|Default Profile Picture of Discord (September 2017-November 2017) MinderiaYoutuber2_Discord.png|The Main Avatar of the Second Discord Account (September 2017-November 2017) MinderiaYoutuber_Discord_-_New.png|Default Profile Picture of Discord (November 2017-December 2017) MinderiaYoutuber2_Discord_-_New.png|The Main Avatar of the Second Discord Account (November 2017-December 2017) Profile History (Nov. 2015 - Feb. 2017) MinderiaYoutuberS2.png|Default Profile Pictures of YouTube, Google+, DeviantArt, Discord, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, & PlanetMinecraft TotalFreedom-MinderiaYT.png|Default Profile Picture of TotalFreedom Forum MinderiaYoutuberSteam.png|Default Profile Picture of Steam MinderiaYoutuberNext.png|Old Profile Pictures of YouTube, Google+, DeviantArt, Facebook, Twitter, & Instagram MinderiaYoutuberNew.png|Profile Pre-Release Pictures of YouTube, Google+, DeviantArt, Facebook, Twitter, & Instagram Default2.png|Default Profile Picture of ItsJerryAndHarry Forum & Profile Prototype Pictures of YouTube, Google+, DeviantArt, Facebook & PlanetMinecraft Default2Steam.png|Profile Prototype Picture of Steam RevTFNew.png|Profile Prototype Picture of TotalFreedom Forum Introduction MinderiaYT (Musebrat2) is the owner of Minderia (2012, 2015-present), Minecraft Gamer, Game Player, and Windows Never Released Creator. We take place on science & math, solving questions & much more. Family MinderiaYoutuber Family Members' is based on real life. He is born on February 11, 2000 Visual Realities MinderiaYoutuber can see everything at these places When he see you, nobody gets answers. Feelings When he uses too many exposure than grin or happy, he grins often sometimes after a birth in 2000. When he tries to reveal his face and/or voice, his voice looks odder than the other ones. Minecraft Skins MusebratOld.png|First skin of Musebrat2 (2013-2015) Musebrat.png|Second skin of Musebrat2 (2015-2016) Musebrat2 (MinderiaYoutuber).png|Third skin of Musebrat2 (2016-2017) Musebrat2 (MinderiaYoutuber) (2017).png|Musebrat's skin of now (2017-present) Musebrat2 (MinderiaYoutuber) (2017) (Alt).png|Musebrat's Alt skin of 2017-present Gallery File:MinderiaOnlyTimeWarner.PNG|ShonenDragon thinks MinderiaYoutuber's not a Time Warner Owner, but Musebrat2 is the only Time Warner Owner of MinderiaYoutuber (Note. ShonenDragon had an Old Profile Picture and MinderiaYoutuber also had an Old Profile Picture) Musebrat2 (AKA MinderiaYoutuber) (Minecraft Avatar).png|Minecraft Avatar version of MinderiaYoutuber before 2019 MinecraftSelf.png|Alternate Minecraft Avatar version of MinderiaYoutuber Category:Humanoids